


Heirs of Choseungdal

by eilhao



Series: Myeongdeon Town Tales [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Mpreg, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Verse, Semi-Modern Setting, Sexual Abuse, Shapeshifting, Traditions, Trust Issues, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: "I don't know why everything in the world is good and evil."-New Rules, TXTEveryone wishes for Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin to be mates after seeing their 10-year friendship. However, one event will make them take a sudden u-turn to another path.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Myeongdeon Town Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011912
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	1. TRADITIONS OF THE CHOSEUNGDAL(NEW MOON) PACK

**The New Moon pack, better known as Choseungdal pack, leads the town of Myeongdeon aside from the mayor of the town.**

**A pack leader’s reign lasts until the heir reaches the age of 20.**

**When the heir reaches the age of 20, they are required to replace the pack leader and lead the whole pack and Myeongdeon. They are also required to have a mate. If they fail to comply with the second requirement before they reach the age of 20, they will be forced to marry someone.**

**This tradition is well respected in the pack and is passed down generation by generation. One who disobeys the tradition will be banished from the pack and will be considered as a rogue wolf.**


	2. TRADITIONS OF THE CHOSEUNGDAL(NEW MOON) PACK

In the town of Myeongdeon, located far from the heart of the town, stands the proud Choseungdal Mansion. It is the biggest mansion in Myeongdeon, owned by the Choi family of the New Moon (a.k.a Choseungdal) pack.

There lives an omega, who is as precious as a jade stone, named Choi Yeonjun. No, he's not related to the Choi family by blood, but was born on the estate. His father was one of the right-hand men of Choi Namjoon, the head of the clan. Meanwhile, his mother is the servant of Namjoon's luna, Seokjin.

As soon as Yeonjun was born, he was adored by everyone, not just in the mansion, but also by the whole town. His mother felt ashamed that her son was given more attention than the Choi family, but Seokjin reassured her.

On the other hand, little Yeonjun was confused about the fame he gets, considering he's just a young pup. But he doesn't care, as long as he gets to hear bedtime stories, he'll be fine.

Yeonjun is not the only one who is adored at Myeongdeon, and that person’s name is Choi Soobin, the son of Namjoon and Seokjin. No one can resist the alpha child's cheeks and dimples. The child is also loved for his gentleman attitude and sometimes, his playful side. The most exciting thing about him is that he can shift into a werewolf, also known as, alpha beast.

He was trained in tennis and fencing, guided by his uncle, Taehyung. He was also taught how to cook by Seokjin. Hearing about these made Namjoon shook but happy at the same time.

Namjoon wanted to stop toxic stereotyping. He wanted alphas to learn how to cook, omegas to learn how to fight or do some sports, and betas to not be overworked for once. That's what makes the people of Myeongdeon love him.

Back to the main part of the story.

Yeonjun and Soobin haven't interacted, but are aware of each other's existence. With the omega making the library his home and the alpha busy with sports, there's a low chance they'll talk to each other, _yet._

  
Yeonjun, now 9 years old, was reading a book while passing by the tennis court. Soobin, now 10 years old, threw the tennis ball upward to make a serve, then hit it with the racket, exerting a strong force. Eventually, the ball hit Yeonjun's hand. The omega yelped and accidentally dropped the book.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Soobin spoke as he rushed to Yeonjun and picked up the book. The omega massaged his hand to soothe the pain. Soobin handed the book to him and the two slowly made eye-contact. Yeonjun blushed at the alpha's dimple smile and took the book with shaky hands.

Soon after, the two became close to each other, which meant doing things side by side. Soobin won't attend gatherings or parties if Yeonjun ain't coming, Yeonjun dragging Soobin to the library, everything!

The town saw how close they were with each other. One hypothesized to which everyone agreed:

_"They stick to each other like glue. In the future, they will become mates."_


	3. A Decade

Bright sunlight and fresh early morning breeze enters the room with velvet drapes. A male with skin as smooth as silk and soft facial features was fixing his fluffy light brown hair. A beta with dark brown hair and an omega with raven black hair barged in.

  
“Yeonjun-hyung, hurry up. We’re late for choir.”

  
The brunette faced them and calmly asked “What time is it?” “Quarter to 9.” the raven-haired omega replied frantically. Yeonjun cussed under his breath and began to pack his things in a fast pace.

The 3 hopped in the carriage and headed to the town theatre. Myeongdeon changed, every building was renovated and repainted, old structures were demolished, and some brick pavings became cement. But thankfully, the town’s true spirit remains.

When the beta, Taehyun, saw the theatre’s facade, he checked his watch. “2 minutes to 9. We made it y’all.” he spoke with relief. They stepped off the carriage and ran to the inside of the theatre.

“There they are!” their choirmate, Zhong Chenle, shouted. “Hi! Glad you managed to arrive on time.” he added. “Yeah, it’s because Yeonjun-hyung took a long time making himself pretty.” Hueningkai, the omega with raven black hair reasoned. Yeonjun heard it and shot him a dirty look. “Stop acting like you didn’t do the same last time.” Yeonjun retorted. The two began to have a heated argument. Taehyun mentally face-palmed and continued to stay unbothered.

Their choir teacher came and greeted “Good day. I hope you are all ready for today.” Yeonjun and Hueningkai stopped arguing and listened to the teacher’s instructions.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Choir ended and everyone went home, except for the trio and Chenle.

“Shall we get ice cream?” Hueningkai asked. “Sure, I’m craving for mint chocolate since last week.” Yeonjun agreed. “I still can’t believe you like mint chocolate that much. I mean, it tastes like toothpaste!” Taehyun wailed. Chenle giggled at his words and break the tension “Come on, let’s go!” he exclaimed.

After, they went back to the theatre and saw the trio’s carriage. They bid Chenle goodbye and hopped in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun head to the fencing room as soon as they arrived. He saw his bestfriend, Soobin, resting after a practice match. His hair was soaked in his own sweat, and a towel on his forehead.

“Soobinie, I’m here!” he called out. The alpha turned around and plastered a huge smile on his face. “Hey Junie!” he greeted. They did their friendship handshake and talked. 

“Did you have lunch?” Soobin asked.

“Nope, but we had ice cream.” Yeonjun replied. 

“Lucky.” Soobin pouted.

Yeonjun laughed at the alpha’s cuteness. He pinched Soobin’s cheek, which the other responded with a smile, and poked his dimples. “Let’s eat lunch, I’m starving.” Soobin mumbled as he lay his head on the omega’ shoulder and hugged his waist.

Now,

Everyone thought that they’re mated or at least confessed to each other, but no, they’re just naturally touchy with each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the library, Yeonjun was greeted by his tutees’—the kids at the mansion—embraces. “Hello! How’s school?” he asked.

“It’s great!”

“We did some fun activities.”

“Cafeteria food got better.”

Yeonjun giggled at the kids’ responses. “Are you ready for your exam tomorrow?” he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice to not make the kids tense up. “I don’t know Junie-hyung. I feel like I will fail.” one kid frowned. He crouched to meet the kid’s eyes and empathized “I used to feel like that but trust me, you can pass the test if you trust yourself.”

The kid gave a faint smile, still not fully convinced. Yeonjun stood up and made a deal “How about this, if you all pass the test, you get one scoop of ice cream, but if you get a perfect score, two scoops.”

“What are you all waiting for, let’s study!” one kid yelled and went to a random seat. Other kids followed.

The omega felt happy and distributed the reviewers. Few tutees asked him more questions than usual, and he didn’t expect that. He took it as an opportunity to make a reviewer for their second, last day of exam.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he was getting books, a noise made him stop. “Soobin-hyung! What have you got there?” “Yeah hyung.” “Is it food? I’m starving!”

He immediately went out of the aisle to see the shenanigans. Kids are surrounding Soobin, who is holding two paper bags containing 26 cake slices. “Kids, are you done answering?” Yeonjun sternly asked. The kids shook their head and returned to their seats. Soobin awkwardly sat next to Yeonjun. “Junie—“ “This is not the right time to have a conversation you giant.” Yeonjun cutted him off. 

Soobin was taken aback at the sudden backlash. “Then can I atleast help you in making the reviewers?” Soobin pleaded.

Yeonjun took a history book and slid it to Soobin’s direction, in which he immediately caught it. “May I know why are you mad at me?” the alpha asked. “I’m not mad Binnie, stressed.” Yeonjun responded, not looking away from the papers.

The other frowned and decided to ignore him unitl the omega begs for his attention.  _ Every brat deserves a special treatment.  _ he thought, smirking.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, Yeonjun was now crying out for Soobin’s attention after the kids left. “Binnie! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, please notice meeeee.” he howled while hugging Soobin while in a sitting position and giving him numerous kisses on the neck. The alpha wanted to laugh at Yeonjun’s childish action.

“I’ll give you bread and almond milk as long as you talk to me.” he pleaded. Soobin looked at the omega with suspicion. “Legit?” he asked. Yeonjun frantically nodded and gave him his infamous puppy eyes.

“Fine.”

Yeonjun squealed and hugged Soobin tightly. Soobin cracked a smile and returned the hug. “Let’s finish the reviewers, hm.” 

  
  



	4. Look Thrice

Yeonjun woke up early for choir rehearsals. He let out a loud sigh, knowing that today will be jam-packed. Choir, musical, and tutor- it’s definitely as packed as a can of sardines. Plus, he agreed to help make the float of the clan for the preparation of the annual town fair in the next two days.

He came down to the dining table and saw Soobin’s step-uncle, Taehyung, reading a book. “Good morning, hyung.” he greeted. “Morning. Going to choir rehearsals I see.” Taehyung hums. Yeonjun nodded and took a carton of milk from the shelf and a custard bun. “I’ll be leaving now, bye hyung!”

"Stay safe!"

———————

At the theatre, Chenle approached Yeonjun as soon as he arrived.

“Hi hyung, glad you’re safe.” Chenle spoke with relief in his voice. “Of course I am, what’s the matter?” Yeonjun questioned, confused.

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“An omega got sexually assaulted last night.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widen in shock. “They say that the assaulter, note that he’s an alpha, has records of sexual assault to betas and omegas.” he added.

“Why didn’t the police catch him yet?” Yeonjun asked. “Father said that he is slick a.k.a uncatchable.” Chenle answered.

Taehyun and Hueningkai rushed towards the two from out of nowhere, looking a little shaken and blurted out, “We saw a beta unconscious at a sidewalk, she has blood on her face and arms!”

"Why didn't you help her then?" Chenle rolled his eyes but looked just at shaken at the thought of what happened to the beta.

“I bet that Namjoon leader-nim will call a meeting later.” Yeonjun guessed so he could ignore the sinking feeling of fear.

The choir teacher arrived and noticed the frantic looks of almost...everyone. She sighed and stated, “Look, I know you are all afraid about what’s happening now, but we need to rehearse. The fair will be in two days and we’ll be performing on the first day. Let’s start.”

After choir, few stayed for the musical rehearsals. Beomgyu arrived at the theatre and approached the group. “Namjoon leader-nim said that there will be a pack meeting at night. Everyone is required to attend.” he reminded. 

'I knew it.' Yeonjun thought to himself.

  
  


———————

They all went back to the mansion. Yeonjun headed to the library and waited for the kids to arrive, silently hoping they come back safe and unharmed.

Soobin visited the library to check up on the omega and noticed the glum look he had on his face. “Junnie-ah, you okay?” he asked. “I’m thinking about the kids’ safety after the recent events that had happened. I can’t help but worry after them.” Yeonjun replied honestly, a hint of worry in his voice.

Suddenly, shrills of laughter echoed through the library before Soobin could reply. “Hi Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung!” one kid greeted them with enthusiasm.

Yeonjun sighed in relief. “Thank god you’re all okay.” he murmured. “Hello, how’re your exams?” Soobin asked the kids.

“It was a bit difficult, but I answered them all carefully.” the kid, who greeted them, replied. “And we didn’t cheat, of course.” one kid chimed in. The two giggled and Yeonjun instructed, “Get your reviewer here, take a seat, and answer it, okay?”

————————

After tutor sessions, both went to the garage to make the float. Soobin’s brother, Jisung, was painting the right side of the float. “Hi Jisungie!” Yeonjun practically yelled. 

The younger faced him and waved his hand. He went down the ladder and attempted to prank his brother by hugging him with fresh paint on his hands.

“Jisung, no! Not on my clean shirt!” Soobin screeched on top of his lungs and proceeds to run away. That’s when Jisung stopped at his tracks. Both Yeonjun and Jisung watched and laughed the alpha ran off to nowhere.

Sooner or later, after Soobin came back, they painted the left side of the float. “What did your father say about the meeting?” he brought up the topic circling around the mansion, the pack rather. “The meeting will start after supper.” Soobin answered easily, dipping his brush in water to work on another color.

Yeonjun stared intently at the alpha. His serious expression, spots of paint on his face, and exposed forehead. It’s enough to make the omega blush furiously. When Soobin turned to him, he immediately looked away and continued painting.

Soobin smirked and asked him, pretending that he’s oblivious “What are you looking at?” “There’s a fly on your forehead.”

He knew the younger was bluffing. If so, he would feel something tickling him. “I don’t think so, Junnie.” Soobin simpered as he pulled Yeonjun close.

“Soobin-“

“I know you were looking at me.”

“Am not! I’m so gonna throw you off the scaffold.”

“Go ahead.”

Yeonjun couldn’t take it anymore so he gripped his paintbrush and swiped it across Soobin’s forehead, leaving a messy trail of paint, and went back to painting acting like nothing happened as the alpha whined.

He hated the fact that the annoying alpha beside him is his ideal type, scratch that, crush. Yes, Choi Soobin, his best friend for 10 years and counting, is his crush. Imagine, Choi Yeonjun, omega, not having a love interest on his alpha best friend, who is the epitome of perfection to the eyes of everyone?! The damnation…

On the other hand, the alpha admired Yeonjun, who has an angry pout on his lips, painting aggressively due to being pissed off. He dipped his fingers on the paint and pinched his squishable cheeks, earning a glare from the younger.

“Choi Soobin, you better prepare yourself for my wrath!”

Yeonjun pinched Soobin’s cheek hard with paint on his fingers. “Ow! Junnie, please no!” he wailed. Yeonjun scoffed “Stop being a child. You started it.”

It came to the point that as they squabble, they fell off the scaffold. Fortunately, they landed on a pile of feathers. Unfortunately, a bucket of paint also fell and spilled on their clothes. Everyone swarmed around them and helped them stand. “God, you two need to change your clothes, and wash up.” Beomgyu reprimanded with a sigh.

———————

After dinner, they all gather at the common room for the meeting. “Good evening, I think you all know why I’m calling you all here.” Namjoon began.

All eyes are on him as soon as he spoke. “An omega was sexually assaulted last night by the same man who had over 56 reports for the same crime. The police and us are having a hard time capturing him, obviously, he’s on the loose. For your safety, we decided to set a curfew: ages 15 and below are allowed to be out only up to 9:30 pm, ages 16 to 20 are allowed up to 10:30 pm. That will be implemented until he is caught. Look around you not twice, but _thrice_.”

They all nodded, and thus, the meeting ended. Yeonjun was about to return to his room when Soobin stopped him. “What the fuck do you want, bunny boy?”

Soobin was taken aback at his words. “Chill, I’m just gonna say good night. Night!”

And he sped off.

Yeonjun let out a giggle once the alpha was out of sight and continued striding to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am planning to make an update schedule because im gonna be VERY busy. but once summer starts here in my country, then i’ll try to update as often as i can, thanks for understanding


	5. Myeongdeon Town Fair(Part 1)

Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Hueningkai are lining up to buy tickets. "I told you we should come here earlier!" Hueningkai whined. "But you're the one who made us late." Taehyun retorted. "Because someone stole one of my plushies!" You know how I love those!" Hueningkai defended.

Yeonjun let out a yawn as he listened to his dongsaengs' bickering. _"I'm still hungry, a granola bar ain't enough."_ he thought. 

After a good 9-minute waiting time, they're now at the booth. "24 tickets please." Hueningkai said. Taehyun was bewildered by the younger's words. "We don't need that many tickets!" "If we don't finish it today, there's tomorrow." Kai reasoned.

As they head to their first ride--the ferris wheel--they saw Jisung and Chenle. "Hi Lele!" Kai greeted. "Hello! Have you seen Soobin and Beomgyu?" Chenle asked. "Try the food and drink corner." Taehyun suggested. "They're not there." Jisung replied. Yeonjun's eyes wander around and saw a tall figure at the line for the ferris wheel.

"There he is." he pointed to the tall figure. "Oi, Soobin-hyung! Beomgyu-hyung! Come here!" Jisung called them. They turned to them and gave looks of despair.

"We were almost there." Beomgyu pouted. "I thought we agreed that we'll go together?!" Chenle fumed. They both sighed and followed them.

  
  


\-------

  
  


After 2 rides(the Vikings and Octopus), they went to the food and drinks corner to eat lunch. "I think we should rest, riding 2 rides is making my stomach churn." Yeonjun spoke. Taehyun took his inhaler and sniffs like it's cocaine. "It'll be much more convenient if you stick it up your nose, Taehyun-hyung." Hueningkai joked. 

Then, the Choi siblings and Chenle arrived with the food. As they munch, they decided to play the booths instead.

  
  


\-------

  
  


"Go Jisungie!"

Chenle cheered as Jisung aims for the last balloon with his last dart. Jisung throws his dart and…

POP!

"Congratulations." the booth owner spoke. "Choose a plushie." he added. 

"Lele, what do you like?" Jisung asked. Chenle is debating whether he will get the penguin or the dolphin plushie. But Chenle have 10 penguin plushies and 9 dolphin plushies, so he chose the dolphin one to make it even.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai are at the shooting gallery, hoarding all the snacks they won in Beomgyu's bag.

Yeonjun and Soobin explored the fair together. Soobin saw a cotton candy cart nearby and thought of buying one for Yeonjun. "I'm gonna buy something, stay there." he told the omega.

The omega didn't know where he headed to nor does he bother to turn around and look at where he's going. His eyes are busy looking at someone stalking him from afar.

His stalker has those eyes piercing deep to his soul, and red. Yeonjun turned back and distracted himself with watching people having a blast in the Octopus. Something hits his blunt…

What if his stalker is the person they all need to watch out?

Yeonjun shivered at the thought and hoped it wasn't. _"Where the hell is Soobin? I couldn't stand being alone here now."_

Then, someone tapped Yeonjun on the shoulder, which startled him. His breath hitched as he turned around and was met by a huge, pink and blue colored cotton candy. Soobin poked his head out and flashed a dimpled smile. "Surprise!"

Yeonjun squealed at the sight of a fox-shaped cotton candy. He willingly took it from Soobin's hand and ate it with a big bite. The alpha cooed at how adorable ~~his mate~~ his best friend is. "Thank you!" 

  
  


\-------

  
  


After their second round on the rides, the choir buddies head to the town plaza where a stage is set for the performance.

The backstage was packed. "Where is the dressing room?" Yeonjun muttered as he lead his 3 dongsaengs backstage. Then he saw his choirmate, Jisu, who is now dressed for the performance.

"Jisu!"

"Yeonjun-ssi, glad you're here." she greeted.

"Where is the dressing room?" he asked.

"Straight ahead." she replied. Yeonjun thanked her and went to the dressing room.

Half an hour later, they all went out of the room. "How do I look?" Hueningkai asked. "Wonderful." that's all Yeonjun could say, he knows Kai looks splendid in every fit.

The crowd filled the plaza as they anticipated the performance. Beomgyu disappeared somewhere to buy popcorn and peach sodas for them. The siblings sat in the front row, also saving a seat for the beta. They saw Yeji, Soobin's childhood best friend, approaching them.

"Hi! Mind if I sit over there?" she pointed to an empty seat beside Soobin. "Of course, Gyu can sit beside Jisungie." he spoke.

Beomgyu returned with the food and was surprised at the sight of Yeji with them.

"Yeji-noona, I didn’t expect you so I only brought 3 popcorns and peach sodas. Should I go-“ “No need, I’m full anyways.” Yeji responded. The beta nodded and sat beside Jisung.

The music plays and lights shone in different directions. The host went onstage and began…

“Good evening everyone, tonight we’ll be having our talent show. We’ll have 4 parts, first will be for singers, then a special performance from the New Moon Theatre Choir, then the dancing part, lastly a special dance performance from Haru Dance Troupe. So let’s start the singing part with contestant number 1.”

After the singing part, the choir began to perform. Soobin only has his eyes on Yeonjun. He gave a thumbs up when Yeonjun looked at his direction, which is returned with a smile.

  
  


———-

  
  


At the mansion, Yeonjun was writing on his diary—yes, he owns a diary—when his telephone rang.

“Hello?”

“Junnie-hyung, it’s Chenle, I have something to tell you.”

The younger’s voice sounds shaky as he speak. “Go on.”

“As me and my dad were on our way home, we saw a beta running to us. She looks beaten up by someone and now we’re at the hospital.”

“What happened before that?”

“She didn’t speak up yet, but father thinks she got assaulted by the same man.”

Yeonjun felt sick. “Hello? You still there?” Chenle’s voice brought him back to reality as he stared into space. “O-oh, y-yeah, I’ll inform Namjoon leader-nim now.” Yeonjun spoke.

Chenle hung up. Yeonjun let out a sigh and head out to see Namjoon. He wished to be wrapped in bubble wrap, his safety now fucking matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the update schedule will be now every FRIDAY, thank you!!!


	6. Myeongdeon Town Fair(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek on yeonjun's journal

_ 03/01/20XX _

_ ENTRY #127 _

Namjoon leader-nim called us to the common room. "Tomorrow's the last day of the fair, right? So I decided to cancel it for the sake of our safety." he declared.

Everyone's saddened at the news. Hueningkai whispered "We gotta finish the tickets now." I nodded.

When we arrived at the fair, every ride has long lines. Guess people are cherishing every minute in the fair. Kai held the remaining 14 tickets tightly.

"Junnie-hyung, wanna take 8 tickets for you and Binnie-hyung, or 6 tickets?" he asked. I looked at Soobin for his answer. "We'll take 8, maybe Taehyun will puke again after 2 rides." Soobin joked at the last part. Taehyun eye rolled at him.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Soobin and I line up the octopus for the second time. I honestly don't want to ride it anymore.

"Binne, can we ride the ferris wheel instead?" I pleaded. He pinched my cheek as a response and chuckled. I kicked his leg and pouted angrily. We finally sat in a random seat and I prayed for the worst. 

  
  


\-------

  
  


After, we decided to roam around for a while. I felt someone's looking at me…

again. I glanced to my left side and saw red eyes on me. I quickly faced front and took deep breaths.

_ He's  _ been following me around since YESTERDAY!  _ He  _ should know what he did is ultimately wrong.  _ He's  _ scaring the hell out of everyone.

I think about rainbows and unicorns to distract myself from the stalker.

  
  


\-------

  
  


After roaming around and riding the ferris wheel, I left Soobin to go to the plaza for the play.

Yeji-noona approached me as I was fixing my hair. Honestly, I don't mind if she's close to Soobin cause:

  1. she's his childhood bestfriend
  2. she has Jisu
  3. she's an female alpha



"Hey Junnie! You seem tense, is there any problem?" she asked. I don't know if I should tell her about my stalker or not. But I decided to tell her since I feel that she won't tell anyone.

"I was stalked by an alpha since yesterday. I think that alpha is the one we need to watch out." I admitted. Her expression looks shocked. "Please don't tell this to anyone. I'll be the one to tell them." I begged.

She nodded and smiled in reassurance. I knew I could trust her.

Hours later, the play began. I almost forgot some lines, but overall, I did well.

Soobin hugged me tight as soon as I got out of the dressing room. "Congrats Junnie, you look wonderful onstage."

"So that means I look awfuk off stage?" I joked. He chuckled "Maybe." "Asshole." I muttered.

We went home early, as ordered by Namjoon leader-nim. I retired to my room and stayed for the whole night, with dinner delivered to my room.

I don't know what else I could do tomorrow. I heard that the alphas in the mansion are going hunting in the morning. I guess I could join them.

Beomgyu barged in my room without knocking first(as usual). He asked if I'm going to the hunt. I gladly said yes. Then he technically slammed the door close.

Beomgyu being Beomgyu.

Anyways, gotta prepare for tomorrow!

  
  
  


-C.Y.J

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all listen to ON? its a bopppppp


	7. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the ages and ranks of the characters:
> 
> Yeonjun(omega)- 19  
> Soobin(alpha)- 20  
> Beomgyu(beta)- 18  
> Taehyun(beta)- 18  
> Hueningkai(omega)- 17  
> Namjoon(alpha)- 39  
> Seokjin(omega)- 39  
> Jisung(alpha)- 17  
> Chenle(omega)- 17  
> Taehyung(beta)- 32  
> Yeji(alpha)- 20  
> Lia/Jisu(omega)- 19

A group of 45 people gather at the garden. The omegas and female betas held baskets on their hand, while the male betas and alphas exercised before they head to the forest.

Everyone boards on the nine carriages that are lined up, and set off. Yeonjun is in one carriage with Hueningkai, his mom, Chenle, and the luna, Seokjin. The ride was smooth and the mood is great. "How's the fair?" Yeonjun's mom asked. "It's great, eomma. The rides and games are fun." Yeonjun replied. "How about the performance? Sorry I couldn't be there." she added.

Yeonjun's mom went out with the luna to the province. She cannot keep tab on what the town's doing.

"Oh it's fine." he replied.

Seokjin butted in the conversation "How's Soobin and Jisung? Namjoonie won't bother to tell me." he pouts. They all laugh at the luna's cuteness. 

Myeongdeon compared Yeonjun to the luna: the looks, elegant, kind, smart, bubbly.

"They're fine." Yeonjun and Chenle spoke in unison, then they giggle.

Seokjin looked at the two tenderly. They're the perfect mates for his two sons.

\-------

They arrived at the forest. All of the alphas and male betas shifted in their wolf form. A dark gray wolf with some white fur approached Yeonjun and barked.

"Hi Soobin." he greeted, recognizing the wolf. He stroked the wolf's fur in a gentle manner, earning a happy bark from it. Yeonjun giggled at the reaction and continued. A black wolf approached the luna. "Look at them Joon, that used to be us." Seokjin remarked. The black wolf lowered his ears and howled sadly.

"Come on Joon, stop being dramatic."

"No I'm not." Namjoon mind-linked with him.

Seokjin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I love you Jinnie."

"I love you too."

\-------

At lunch, the wolves returned from the forest for lunch. Soobin shifted to his human form and hugged Yeonjun from behind. "Miss me?"

"Only your wolf form."

Soobin pouted and shifted back to his wolf form. He started to run to the direction Yeonjun's familiar with. Yeonjun chased the wolf until they arrived at the lake. There they play with each other. Soobin ran at different directions, with Yeonjun catching him every minute. He ruffled the wolf's smooth fur. Their time at the lake was full of laughter.

After, they returned to the picnic area. Other wolves are ready for the second round. 

When the wolves are gone, the luna decided to talk to Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun-ah, can we talk?"

The omega nodded and they head in the tent. "What is it, luna?" he asked.

"This is personal but, do you like Soobin? It's alright if you don't want to-"

"Yes."

Seokjin gasped and smiled widely. "I knew it, an omega's senses never goes wrong."

Yeonjun laughed at the luna's words. "I'm curious that, why aren't you two mated yet." Seokjin asked. The younger male frowned at the mention of the "m" word. "I'm just a chicken at confessions like this." he admitted.

Seokjin reassured "I used to be like that, but I can't give you any advice since the things before me and Joon are mated are just series of unfortunate events." Yeonjun got curious at the "unfortunate events", but didn't bother to ask the luna about it.

2 hours has passed, the wolves returned. "Alright everyone, pack up. It's time to return." Seokjin announced. Chenle played a bit with Jisung, who's still in his wolf form. Hueningkai helped Beomgyu and Taehyun carry the things to the carriage.

"Goodness gracious, glad the hunt's over." Soobin huffed. "I'll buy you almond milk on the way." Yeonjun spoke out of random.

Soobin looked at the omega with a grin.

"Make sure you mean it or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll attack you with tickles!"

"Oh god please don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, sorry for being MIA again. so in my place, we are under community quarantine because of the virus. our classes will resume next month so im using our quarantine period to update this fic frequently
> 
> sorry if this chapter is short and bad. but the next chapter will be a long ass ride;)
> 
> p.s. the next chapter is the start of the real drama;)))))))
> 
> p.s.s. stay safe<3


	8. Psycho

The alpha gets ready for his fencing match with his. Yeonjun visits him at his room.

“You ready?”

“Oh hell I am.”

Yeonjun giggled at the response. He knew it’ll be a special day for Soobin, it’ll be much more special if he beats his father, pack leader Choi Namjoon. Both are excellent fencers, but Soobin can’t beat his father for the past 6 years.

“Hyung,” Jisung called, “Everyone’s there, hurry up!”

“You can do this, Soobin.” Yeonjun cheered. Soobin smiled and went to the center. Namjoon spoke “You ready son?” “Of course, ready than I’ll ever be.” Soobin responded. The referee instructed them to go to their starting points. The father-son duo wore their mask and held the sabre tightly.

“En garde.” the referee shouted.

The duo held their breath, waiting for the final command.

“Allez!”

Namjoon attacked first, he straight-thrusted the sabre to Soobin’s torso, but was parried. Soobin went for Namjoon’s arm, but was also parried. The taller alpha saw that he was getting targeted at the neck, so he ducked his head and attacked his father at the torso. “Stop! One point to Choi Soobin!” the referee announced.

Yeonjun jumped from his seat out of joy and cheered. “Chill hyung, this is just a practice round.” Beomgyu tried to fool the omega. Yeonjun pinched Beomgyu’s arm so hard, it made the beta wince. “Hyung!”

“What, it’s your fault!”

“Shush! Round 2 is starting.” Taehyun reprimanded.

After 3 more rounds, the match proceeded to the final round. Both are tied to two points. “En garde, allez!”

Namjoon started off strong as usual. Soobin had a hard time defending himself since Namjoon kept on attacking him. He finally managed to parry and returned the favor. Soobin thought about attacking the part where his father didn’t pay attention much: the neck. So he aimed at the specific part. Namjoon knew he lost when he felt cold metal on his neck.

“Stop! Choi Soobin wins!”

Yeonjun quickly ran to Soobin and hugged him. “I did it. I fucking did it.” Soobin was astonished. “I’m proud of you.” Yeonjun whispered.

The parents approached them, “Congrats sweetie, you finally beat your ol’ appa.” Seokjin smiled. Namjoon glared at his husband before slapping his butt. “Ow! Joon, I was just kidding.” Seokjin winced. “Yeah right.” Namjoon muttered.

\-------

Yeonjun decided to shop for books at town. “I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.” Taehyun protests as the omega wears his shoes. “It’s dangerous-” “I know , but I just want some ‘me’ time!” Yeonjun whined. Taehyun facepalmed and muttered some curse words. Yeonjun stepped out of the room with Taehyun trailing behind him. 

“Jesus fucking christ Taehyun-”

“What in the hell is going on in here?”

Taehyung’s stern voice alerted the two. Yeonjun was about to answer, but Taehyun beat him to it.

“Yeonjun plans to go to town all by himself.”

Taehyung looked at Yeonjun with an unreadable expression. “You know you’re an omega and there’s a criminal on the loose. It’s dangerous to go all by yourself.” he reprimanded. Yeonjun pouts “But-” “No buts, Taehyun and I will come with you.”

For the whole ride, Yeonjun glared at Taehyun, who gave a smirk. “Keep that bratty attitude of yours low.” “Shut up.”

\-------

Arriving at town, they went to an alley selling cheap things. Yeonjun goes to the bookstore with Taehyun. “Oh my god, there are a lot of new releases.” he gasped. “Suit yourself, I’ll just find some crime stories in the other aisle.” Taehyun spoke.

Half an hour has passed, they line up at the cashier. “Woah, that’s a lot.” Taehyun marveled as he saw Yeonjun holding five, thick books. “I know.”

After, they went to a tie shop where Taehyung is. They were shocked when they saw him holding 10 ties in both hands. “Look, I know this is weird but, please understand me.”

\-------

The trio was about to leave when Yeonjun forgot his stuff at a restaurant, two blocks away. “Yeonjun no, I’ll get it for you.” Taehyung insisted. “It’s fine hyung, I’ll be quick.” Yeonjun turned down the offer.

He ran to the restaurant and retrieved his belongings. He thanked the waiter and ran off to meet the two betas. Midway, someone attacked him. He looked back and his eyes widened.

His stalker a.k.a the person everyone needs to watch out is attacking him.

He was dragged to an alley. His back hits the cold stone wall. The attacker strangled Yeonjun “Oh my, I finally have the chance to be with you, pretty boy.” “G-get off me.” Yeonjun managed to speak. He kicked the attacker’s leg and escaped. Unfortunately, he was caught. The attacker buries his face on Yeonjun’s neck, scenting him. Yeonjun whimpers as the attacker attempts to unbuckle his belt. He felt lips brushing his neck, that’s when he released a blood curdling scream.

Meanwhile, the two betas are worried about the omega. “Don’t you think he’s in danger?” Taehyun asks. Taehyung shook his head “I don’t know.”

Then, they heard a familiar scream a block away.

“Yeonjun!”

They ran to the place where the scream came from. The omega was struggling to be free from the attacker’s grasp. He was on the verge of crying, thinking it would be hopeless. The attacker was about to remove the omega’s pants when someone shoves him away.

“Taehyungie-hyung!”

Taehyung pounced on the attacker as Taehyun took Yeonjun far from them. “You sick bastard, enjoying preying on omegas and female betas!” Taehyung spat as he kept punching the person. “Taehyun, find the nearest telephone station and call the police.” 

Taehyun did what he was told, he found a telephone station just a few shops across them. He dialed ‘119’ and told everything as soon as it picked up.

Soon, the police arrived. They put the attacker in cuffs while Head Police Officer Zhong talks to Taehyung. “Thanks for, um, beating the criminal. I will report this to the head alpha.” “Don’t, I’ll be the one to break the news.” Taehyung stated. The officer nodded and returned to the attacker.

On the other hand, Taehyun accompanied Yeonjun to the carriage. _“The bubbly Yeonjun is now gone.”_ he thought. Tears began to flow out Yeonjun’s eyes and broke down.

“J-Junie…” Taehyun rushes to his side.

“This is all my fault.” Yeonjun sobbed.

Then, Taehyung hopped in the carriage, just in time to comfort the omega. “I-I s-should’ve, I s-should’ve.” Yeonjun couldn’t continue. The two betas looked at each other with eyes full of worry. Taehyung tried to console him until…

“Please don’t tell this to Soobin.”

Two pairs of eyes widen. “Yeonjun, he’s your best friend.” Taehyung objected.

Yeonjun gave a sad smile to the older. “Please hyung. If you’re gonna tell this to Head Alpha, fine, but not to Soobin.” Then, he turned to Taehyun “Taehyunie, it’s also fine if you tell this to the squad, but you know the protocol.”

Both betas nodded in defeat. “Listen, I know what I’m gonna do is wrong, but give me time to tell him.” Yeonjun spoke.

\-------

Arriving at the mansion, the omega quickly walked to his room. Taehyun called the squad(minus Soobin) and spilled the beans.

“Yeonjun-hyung wants all of you to not tell Soobin or be obvious around him.” he warned. “But ain’t that wrong?” Lia piped up. “Yeah, they’re bffs since diapers!” Jisung added. Hueningkai tries to correct him “It’s-”

“Enough. We need to do this whether we like it or not for Yeonjun’s sake. He needs some time to heal before he musters up the courage to tell Soobin. You do know they’re friends for a decade and sticking to each other like superglue. It’s not as easy as you think.” Yejin sternly spoke. They all agreed to her words. Beomgyu had an idea “Let’s make a deal.”

All eyes are on him.

“Whoever manages to let Soobin-hyung know will be punished!”

“Specifically?” Taehyun asked.

“No wearing of foot socks.” Beomgyu grinned evilly.

Their footwear is always closed-toe. Without wearing foot socks, their feet will stink.

“Okay that’s settled, but wanna bet who?” Chenle added. “I have my money on Hyuka!” Taehyun shouted. “Hey! It could also be Beomgyu-hyung!” he defended. “What the hell?!”

Meanwhile, Taehyung went to Namjoon’s office, just in time (again) to stop the couple from making out. He reported about everything that happened.

“One more thing hyung, Yeonjun doesn’t want Soobin to know.”

The couple nodded, which surprised the beta. “Go and rest now, brother, you had a long day.” Namjoon spoke.

\-------

The next morning, Soobin woke up earlier than usual for a morning walk. While walking along the brick path of the garden, he spotted Yeonjun looking faraway at something.

He stealthily approached the omega and back hugged him. The omega flinched at the sudden touch. “Calm down, it’s just me.” Soobin whispered. Yeonjun faced the alpha and smiled “Oh, morning Binie.”

They both talked until they passed by the library. “Uh, I need to go to the library to, uh, read some stuff for the tutor later.” he excused himself. “Alright, but what about breakfast?” 

“I ate already. Bye!” Yeonjun then dashed to the library.

During breakfast, Soobin reflected for a moment. _“His tone is unusual, he got startled when I hugged him, and he quickly went to the library as soon as we passed by it. Something’s off.”_ he thought. “Maybe I should talk to him later.”

\-------

Yeonjun was getting a glass of water at the kitchen when Soobin showed up.

“Yeonjun, let’s talk.” he spoke authoritatively. They sat on a table and began, “Be honest, is there something wrong?” he asked. “N-nothing.” the omega stuttered. “you’re stuttering,” Soobin pointed out, “Be honest, please.”

“I said nothing’s wrong.” Yeonjun coldly responded and put the glass on the table with too much force. He walked out but then Soobin held his wrist.

“Yeonjun please.” he pleaded. “Tell me, I’ll help you.”

Yeonjun wanted to admit the incident to him, but he’s a coward. “There’s nothing wrong Soobin! Don’t be so fucking hardheaded!”, then he stormed out.

For the whole day, Soobin is terribly in a bad mood. People near him could smell his sour scent.

“Shit, this is bad.” Beomgyu spoke from afar. “I know right, this will go downhill if Yeonjun won’t keep his shit together.” Taehyun stated.

They watched the alpha getting in his room and slamming the door.

“This is not gonna end well.” Beomgyu mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so our quarantine got extended until the end of April, with that our graduation will be moved to July and no more exams. bullshit


	9. Regrets

03/10/20XX, Monday

ENTRY #128

I hate my life.

As I was writing this, tears were falling out. (sorry, I couldn't help it)

It's been almost a week since I was assaulted, and five days(including today) that I was either avoiding or rarely talking to Soobin.

I cried every night because i was lost, like I'm stuck in a damn labyrinth. My mind's a fucking a mess. 

I haven't mustered up the courage to tell Soobin what happened. I'm afraid he'll lash out on me or treat me differently if he finds out. So I have an omega-omega talk with the Luna.

He basically talked some sense to me and said that Soobin wouldn't do that since his father told him not to be violent in unnecessary times. He even told me that it looked like I didn't trust him.

So, this is the "trust issues" eomma mentions every time.

And the luna's right. I didn't trust him.

I remembered his promise(this is probably when I'm around 11 years old, i forgot) that he won't hurt me or treat me like a stranger if ever things like this happen.

Choi Yeonjun, you truly FUCKED UP bigtime, you are a certified idiot.

But something deep inside me is telling that it's not yet the right time to tell.

I'm also a certified coward.

I'm currently low on tissue boxes, my pillows are stained with my tears and probably saliva or mucus, idk.

You can fucking do this.

-C. Y. J


	10. Stuck

A week has passed, yet Yeonjun and Soobin haven’t made up. This worries the squad more, plus they’re tired from the tension between them. 

Beomgyu asked as he turned to the first chapter of a novel he was reading “Should we tell him?” 

“And betray Yeonjun? No thanks, Gyu.” Taehyun answered as he opened another book. Yeji and Lia came to the library with some snacks on hand. “Hey hey, snacks are not allowed!” Taehyun reprimanded. 

“As long as you’re careful.” Lia smiled, setting down the snacks on the table. 

The female alpha looked around the library for a specific omega. She creased her brow when there’s no sign of the said person. “Where’s Yeonjun? The kids will be here any minute now.” 

Then, Yeonjun entered the library like a tornado. “Sorry, I overslept. Are the kids here?” 

“Yes they’re here, but invisible.” Taehyun replied sarcastically. Yeonjun rolled his eyes at the beta’s reply “Not funny, Taehyun.” 

“What, you have eyes for a reason. It’s obvious that they’re not here-“

To prevent a huge blow up, Yeji stepped in “Can you two shut up?!” She pinch her nose bridge and let out a sigh. “Lia and I will make a sandwich for you, Yeonjunie.” she spoke softly to the omega. 

As the couple left, Yeonjun sat across Beomgyu and Taehyun. Beomgyu let out a cough, which grabbed the attention of the two males, and spoke.

“Tomorrow, there will be a hunt. Everyone is invited as usual.” he announced while side eyeing the omega. “Are you gonna come, Yeonjun-hyung?”

Yeonjun sensed something suspicious. The beta may be serious about the announcement, but he's definitely using it for him to talk to Soobin. He does want to talk to the alpha however, he’s still a chicken.

“Nice try Beomgyu, but I won’t come tomorrow.” Yeonjun replied.

Taehyun had enough of everything. He just wants the tension to end, unfortunately both sides are not cooperating. 

“You know,” he began. “You should confess to him before things get worse.” 

Yeonjun looked at the beta and tilted his head. “What do you mean by worse?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot about the tradition.”

The tradition, he completely forgot it. Perhaps Taehyun’s right, what if Soobin gets married to someone else before he admits everything to him. That would suck since he loves him so much. He covered his face and let out a scream. Both betas are startled by it, but continue to read like nothing happened.

Sounds of footsteps are heard a few meters away. Yeonjun turned to his back and smiled when he saw the happy faces of the kids. One approached him and hugged him tight. Yeonjun patted her head gently. “Hello, how’s school?” he asked.

The girl looked up and replied “School’s great! Our math teacher said we’re gonna learn a new lesson tomorrow.”

“What’s the lesson about? Does she tell you anything about it?”

“I think it’s about geometry.” 

He took a math book, quill pen, and a bottle of ink out of his bag. “Okay students, let’s learn about geometry in advance.”

  
  


\------

  
  


After tutoring the kids, Yeonjun packs up everything with Taehyun and Beomgyu’s help. “Have you made up your mind yet?” Beomgyu asked as he pushed the chair back to its place. The omega paused his actions as he contemplated it. “Looks like someone’s gonna come.” Taehyun teased.

Yeonjun sighed in defeat. He needs to come and talk to Soobin. He missed his bestfriend.

“Alright I’ll come with you.” 

Beomgyu squealed while clapping his hands. “We’re gonna leave at 7am! Don’t be late!” 

“I hate you two.” Yeonjun grumbled.

Now, all he needs to do is think about what to say to him within the remaining hours of the day. Should he skip dinner? Nah, his mother will spank him for that. 

Upon reaching his room, he saw a familiar bunny-looking male walking towards him. He struggled to turn the door knob, his breath hitched, heartbeat getting faster. He entered the room as soon as he opened it and shut it close. He hung his bag on a hat stand and plopped on the bed. Lots of words are flowing in his mind, but only a few are perfect for his confession. 

“Why did I have to agree to come tomorrow.” he frowned.

  
  


———

  
  


Soobin swore he saw Yeonjun struggling in opening the door earlier. “He looks cute.” he thought, but a lingering thought reminded him that he’s mad at the omega. 

He needs to rest for tomorrow’s hunt. He also hoped that Yeonjun can come, so that’s why he told Beomgyu to ask Yeonjun if he could come since they’re both close. 

Someone knocked on his door and opened it, it’s none other than his precious cousin, Beomgyu.

“Hey idiot, dinner’s ready.” Beomgyu spoke.

Soobin scoffed, slightly offended at the remark. “How dare you call me an idiot? Only Yeonjun can call me that.” 

“You still love him, don’t you?” Beomgyu smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Well, he can’t deny that, because he really does. “So what did he say?” 

“He’ll come.”

His heart leaped in joy. He can talk to him there and clarify everything. Problem solved. He can already imagine how it goes-

“So are you coming down to dinner or not?”

Beomgyu’s voice snapped Soobin out of the fantasy world. “Ah, yeah.” he responded. Both left the room and headed to the dining room. “Good luck, hyung. You need it.” Beomgyu patted the alpha’s shoulder. 

  
  


———

  
  


“I still don’t have the right words to say!”

Almost everyone in the carriage, well Chenle, Yeji, and Lia, facepalmed. Yeonjun didn’t sleep late just to think of nothing. Long story short, he is screwed.

“No offense hyung but, you’re really a chicken.” Chenle expressed. 

“Wow I really hope something bad happened to both of you so you can finally admit everything to him.” Yeji sarcastically suggested, crossing her arms. Lia smacked her head “Don’t say that! You’re gonna jinx it!”

Yeji groaned in pain and rubbed the part where Lia smacked. Chenle, on the other hand, spoke some sense on Yeonjun.

“Just tell him what happened in the past weeks and you’re done. Why do you have to find the perfect words?”

Honestly, Yeonjun himself does not know either. It just stuck in his mind to make a perfect confession to Soobin. He leaned his head on the carriage window and watched the view. Chenle frowned and hugged him, Yeji and Lia joined too. The omega’s thankful to have amazing friends with him. 

“Thanks guys. I’m sorry if I’m acting like an idiot.” he apologized. “Nah, we’re sorry for being harsh.” Yeji spoke. 

“We’re here!”

The coachman called them. Chenle opened the door and hopped off the carriage. “Let’s go!”

  
  


———

  
  


The first round of the hunt is over, the wolves return to the picnic area. Grey clouds covered the sky, but for them, it’s still fine weather.

Everyone’s happily munching their food while chatting. Yeonjun and his mother are just talking about their week and agendas when a grey-with-some-white-furred wolf approached them. 

“Oh Soobin, are you gonna go somewhere with Yeonjun?” Yeonjun’s mother asked. 

Yeonjun widened his eyes at Soobin(wolf form) and faced his mom frantically. The wolf nodded in response. “I see, Yeonjun hurry up so you two can go. Soobin you can go behind the tree to shift and change clothes.”

After, Yeonjun stood up and followed the wolf around. He received shit-eating grins from his friends, to which he responded with a glare. He swore he can clearly see Hueningkai mouthing “Don’t do something dirty there.”

Good luck to him.

  
  


———

  
  


The atmosphere was awkward. It’s been 5 minutes yet none of them spoke a single word. 

Yeonjun’s heart was beating fast. He was definitely anxious since they both didn’t talk for weeks. Both are still not in good terms. 

“So,” Soobin broke the ice. “How’s your week?” 

“Uh, it’s fine. You?”

“Fine too.”

End of conversation.

That didn’t work well. Both are thinking of something to lighten up the mood. Soobin found an idea, a nostalgic idea.

“Hey Yeonjun, let’s race upto the lake. Last one is a bland kimchi.”

Then he ran off. “Hey!” Yeonjun yelled. “That’s not fair!”

Both laughed as they raced each other to the lake. Yeonjun wished that they could stay like this and set the problems aside. He missed the genuine smile and dimples of Soobin. He missed the times he was playful with him, or vice versa. He missed everything.

When they reached the lake, Yeonjun scooped up some water on his palm and splashed it at Soobin. The alpha shields himself with his arm and laughs. 

Soobin thinks it’s the perfect opportunity to  _ ask  _ him. He lightly tapped on Yeonjun’s shoulder and asked “What’s the thing you didn’t tell me a few weeks ago?”

Yeonjun froze on his spot. Well what a great way to ruin the mood, add the thunderstorms too. 

“W-we need to go, it’s gonna rain.” the omega tried to change the topic, but failed.

“No. We won’t leave unless you told me.” Soobin insisted. He can feel his blood boiling in anger by Yeonjun’s stubbornness. “Please, I’m your bestfriend. I know the squad knows your secret, but not me. Don’t you trust me at all?!” 

“Soobin please. Let’s go-“

“We won’t!”

Heavy rain starts to pour down. “We need to find shelter, I saw a cave near here.” Soobin alerted. He held Yeonjun’s hand and they ran to the said cave. The omega can feel the dampness of his cloak, his hair a bit drenched from the rain. 

“What are we gonna do now?!” Yeonjun spoke in frustration. He knew it’s gonna be awkward since he and Soobin fought  _ again _ . Why does he have to suffer like that?

“I guess we need to wait for the rain to stop. We have no choice, unless you wanna get completely drenched.” Soobin responded while removing his cloak and placing it on the ground. 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! first of all, i truly apologize for not posting for so long. i had a hard time thinking of possible ways to continue this story. but starting now i’ll post frequently than i should be. 
> 
> you can follow my twitter @rxtrohope for fic updates! 
> 
> tysm^^


	11. Together Again

Everyone in the picnic area scrambled around to put all their things back to the carriage as the rain poured down. All are now in the carriage, except for two people.

“Where’s Soobin and Yeonjun?” Seokjin asked, searching for them. “They went to the lake, luna.” Beomgyu answered, holding an umbrella for him and Seokjin. Namjoon came back in his wolf form, fur soaked in the rain. 

“Joon-ah, get to the carriage so you can dry off. We’ll return to the mansion and find them once the rain stops.” Seokjin stated. All carriages left together. Seokjin brushes the fur of Namjoon’s wolf with his soft and delicate fingers. On the other hand, Yeonjun’s mom couldn’t help but bite her nails in worry, the habit of hers since childhood. 

“Luna, are you sure they’re safe? I couldn’t help but worry.” she stammered. 

Seokjin gave a reassuring smile, “Knowing Soobin, I’m sure they’ll be fine. Let’s go back once the rain stops.” 

  
  


———

  
  


Yeonjun checked his pocket watch, it’s already 5:45pm, but the rain won’t stop. He sighed and leaned his head on the rocky wall of the cave. He can feel himself getting sleepy since he slept late and woke up early. He glanced at Soobin and saw him in his wolf form, peacefully taking a nap. It made him think, why didn’t he just tell him everything earlier. 

He screamed in frustration, his mind is in a mess. He huddled in one corner of the cave, tears are flowing out his eyes, lips are quivering. “Yeonjun you fucking idiot. You stupid freak.” he whispered to himself. 

Soobin’s ear twitched at the loud sobs of the omega. He approached him and licked the tears away from his cheek. Yeonjun smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around the wolf. To his surprise, he heard Soobin’s whispers of reassurance in his mind. Perhaps the alpha mind-linked with him.

Wait,

Is this the sign that they’re fated mates?

Mind-linking, a rare ability possessed only by fated mates and clan relatives. 

Fated mates, also rare, people who have their own fated mate are lucky to be players in the moon goddess’ game of matchmaker. 

The omega brushed that thought off and paid attention to the alpha

“Don’t cry now, Junie. I’m sorry that I persuaded you to talk about  _ that _ .” Soobin spoke, feeling guilty. 

“No,” Yeonjun sobbed, “I should apologize. I didn’t tell you everything, I didn’t trust you, but now is the time I’ll tell you.”

  
  


———

  
  


The sun sets and the rain is getting light. Seokjin looked out in the window and still thought about Yeonjun and Soobin. Namjoon approached the omega and placed a peck on the cheek, “Hey Jinnie, I’m done showering just like you said.”

“Good, I don’t want you to get sick.” Seokjin replied.

“I hope the rain stops so we can go back to the woods and find them.”

“Me too.”

Meanwhile at the porch, the squad was sitting on a round table with worry on their faces.

“Hey, atleast they get to talk to each other more.” Beomgyu tried to see the positive side of the situation, to which everyone agreed. 

“Well if they arrived later after they’re rescued but still haven’t reconciled, I’m considering taking violent measures.” Taehyun stated. 

Eventually, the rain stopped. Namjoon ordered the coachmen to prepare the carriages to rescue Yeonjun and Soobin. After a few preparations, they went off to the woods.

  
  


———

  
  


Yeonjun is now a sobbing mess after telling Soobin everything that happened a few weeks ago. He now did it, what’s next? How will the alpha react? 

He can’t look at Soobin right now, his mind filled with shame. Shame that he didn’t tell him sooner. 

The alpha shifted back to his human form and pulled Yeonjun to a tight hug. “I gotta be honest with you,” Soobin whispered to the omega’s ear, they pulled away and looked at each other, “I’m mad that you kept it as a secret to me but told the others. I feel that it’s unfair in my case, but I understand that I’m your closest friend and an alpha, so I get furious easily. I’m sorry, Junie.”

Yeonjun threw his arms around Soobin and  hugged him tight, his tears soaking the alpha’s clothes. Yeonjun whispered lots of “I’m sorrys”

Eventually, Yeonjun fell asleep after letting all of his tears out. Soobin fixed his hair as it’s a mess right now. He took the omega’s cloak, and wrapped it around him for warmth.

This day is indeed tiring for the both of them, but they finally mend their broken friendship. Soobin learned to control his anger infront of the omega. He doesn’t want to repeat the certain event again, doesn’t want the friendship to be broken again. 

Soobin yawned and decided that it’s for the best to sleep until daylight comes. 

  
  


———

  
  


The alpha woke up flashing lights of a lamp. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, “Who are you?” he tiredly asked. 

A familiar deep voice responded, “Soobin-ah, it’s me.”

“Appa!” Soobin exclaimed as his father embraced him. Namjoon ruffled his hair and helped him carry a sleeping Yeonjun. Upon exiting the cave, Soobin was welcomed by a worried Seokjin, who ran to him and hugged him tightly as possible. 

“Thank goodness you and Yeonjun are safe. Let’s go back to the mansion so you can take a shower, ok?” Seokjin told the alpha. They hopped on the carriage and went off back to the mansion.

During the ride back home, Yeonjun woke up from his slumber, feeling hazy. His body felt heavy and hot. “S-Soobin,” he whispered, clinging on the alpha’s arms. Soobin turned to the omega and noticed his body heating up. “I-I’m not feeling well.” 

The alpha widened his eyes in panic and told his parents. Namjoon ordered the coachman to fasten the pace while Seokjin offered water to the younger omega. “Soobin take Yeonjun to his room and dress him in his pajamas once we arrive at the mansion, I’ll tell the servants to prepare a towel and basin, and tea.” the luna ordered. 

———

Soobin laid the omega on bed and went to his wardrobe to find some fresh clothes. Yeonjun glanced at the alpha and thought of confessing his love now. It might be the wrong time to confess, but he must do it or else it’s too late. Yeonjun tried to sit up straight, but Soobin saw him and rushed to his side, “Yeonjunnie, you need to lie down, you’re sick.”

“Soobin, I have something to tell you.” 

The alpha seems to ignore the omega as he begins to strip Yeonjun off his clothes to change to his pajamas. Yeonjun huffed in annoyance and held Soobin’s wrist tight, “Listen to me first, this is important.”

Yeonjun let go of his wrist once he nodded, he cleared his throat and spoke, “Let me go straight to the point, I like you, romantically. During those 10 years we’ve been together, I couldn’t help but have a romantic interest on you. When we fought, I was scared that I couldn’t tell you my feelings since we’re in a cold war. But I finally gathered the courage to tell you everything, and confess my feelings for you.”

Soobin was speechless hearing the omega’s words. Nonetheless, he held his hand and smiled, “Yeonjun, I also like you, scratch that, love you. I also felt the same when we fought.”

Both looked at each other’s eyes and after staring for a few seconds, they broke out in laughter. Yeonjun blushed as he asked the alpha for confirmation, “So are we, you know.”

“Yeah,” Soobin replied, “but rest now, the squad will be happy to hear the news tomorrow.”

And they are.

“You two are what?!”

The couple laughed as everyone on the breakfast table is still taking in the announcement, “We’re a couple now.” Soobin repeated. 

Beomgyu teased, “When’s the wedding?” 

The beta yelped in pain as Taehyun hardly pinched his skin. Chenle clapped his hands at the news, “Congrats, hyungs! Hope you have a happy and healthy relationship.” 

“Same here, hyung.” Jisung spoke.

Soobin wrapped his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulder and gave a smile of contentment at the omega. Yeonjun giggled and leaned on his shoulder, watching as Beomgyu and Taehyun returned to their normal state of bickering, Yeji and Lia feeding each other some biscuits, Chenle and Jisung being all lovey-dovey, and Hueningkai trying to stop the two betas from bickering.

It’s a great morning in Myeongdeon indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the 2k hits and 100+ kudos!!! i truly appreciate it^^


	12. Of Birthday Cakes and Diamond Rings

December, the month everyone has been waiting for, has finally come. The air was chilly, snow was piling up on roofs of buildings and houses. Packs of gingerbread cookies and other special Christmas delicacies are currently the best selling products on the market. Garlands are hanging in people’s windows.

But it’s also the month of a special someone’s birthday.

“Today is Soobin-hyung’s birthday!” Hueningkai spoke in a sing-song manner while skipping around the halls of the mansion with Taehyun. The beta was carrying a box full of decorations and a birthday banner, “That giant is turning 20 today, wow.” he exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, Yeonjun was busy helping and organizing the alpha’s birthday. He took a sip of his second cup of coffee while yelling out orders and directions. The omega woke up around 5:30 in the morning just to organize the venue for his dear Soobin’s birthday. So far, everything’s great and neat. 

“Yeonjun-ah, you should rest.” his mother told her son after noticing the weary look on his face. 

“But eomma-“

His mother hushed him down, “Son, I know that you want the best party for Soobin, but your well being is more important. Besides you don’t want to appear with a haggard face.”

Right. He wants to look presentable infront of everybody, especially to his dear alpha.

She reassured, “I’ll take care of this, go to your room and sleep.”

Yeonjun obeyed his mother and went to his room. He plopped down on his bed and imagined the scenarios of later’s party until he fell asleep.   
  


———

  
“Yeonjunie, we’ve been together for 10 years, a pretty long time. During those 10 years, we went through some ups and downs, but still remained strong. We’re in a relationship for months, but we still look like a couple right? Anyways, after years of being together, I would like to ask you a question. An important question that will shape our future together.”

Soobin knelt down and opened a box he was holding, revealing a diamond ring. The omega dreamt of wearing it, and now he finally gets to wear one. Yeonjun would be delighted when he sees it. 

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes I will not marry you. Do it again!”

“Jisung!”

The younger laughed loudly as Soobin was ready to pounce on him. 

"Hyung I’m just joking. It’s perfect!”

Soobin sighed in relief, he practiced six times, one more failed practice and he’ll lose his shit.

“I need to go hyung, I have errands to do. Happy birthday and good luck!” Jisung spoke and left the room. The alpha gave one last look on the precious diamond ring before he closed the box and went to dress up for the party later.

  
  


———

  
  


The grand ballroom began to fill up as guests arrived minute by minute. Sounds of the violin, piano, and chattering can be heard. Servants placing the food on the buffet table. Gifts for the alpha heir piled up on one table. Indeed a grand celebration.

Yeonjun enters the ballroom and receives mixed reactions from the guests. Gasps, whispers, and stares are on him as he walks down the marble floors of the ballroom. He felt slightly uncomfortable so he fastened his pace until he’s now with his friends. All of them were astonished seeing the omega’s look for the party. 

Turtleneck satin top with a cut on the shoulders, showing the skin, and flowy pants. A sapphire stone necklace, a birthday gift from Soobin, was worn around his neck, he looked more beautiful wearing it.

“Wow Jjuni, you look stunning and glowing!” Lia complimented.

Well, Yeonjun’s effort on putting a thick layer of powder on his eyebags really paid off.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see Soob’s reaction.” Beomgyu let out the biggest shit-eating grin.

Beomgyu earned a smack from the head from Yeonjun with Taehyun snickering beside the beta. Beomgyu whined in pain, “Hyung!”

“But seriously-“

Another smack on the head.

Yeji knows this will go out of hand if Beomgyu won’t stop teasing. She spoke with a stern tone, “I was told by the luna that Soobin will be arriving any minute now, so if you both can’t stop I won’t hesitate to hit you on the balls.” 

The two looked at each other first and proceeded to hug in a dramatic manner. Hueningkai and Chenle tried to stifle their laughter, Lia pretended to not see it, and Yeji and Taehyun’s visible unamusement. 

“Let’s go, the event will start.”

  
  


\------

  
  


Everyone gave a warm welcome to the Choi family as soon as they entered the ballroom. They stepped up the stage and Soobin began his small speech:

“Thank you all for coming. Today is a special day for me since we’re celebrating my 20th birthday. I want to thank my family and friends for guiding and staying by my side throughout the 20 years. I’m also glad to say that I'm ready to be the next pack leader of Choseungdal.”

All gave a round of applause. Namjoon patted his son’s shoulder like a proud father he is. Seokjin held his tears in, seeing how his son grew up to be the gentleman he is. 

“Bring out the cake!” Namjoon exclaimed.

On his cue, the servants brought out a three tiered cake. The design is minimalistic but pretty. It even has a figure of a bunny!

Soobin approached the cake and silently made a wish, then blew the candles. 

After, the guests began to eat. Soobin observed them from afar while eating. Yeonjun walked to him and pinched his cheeks, “Happy birthday, Soob.” 

“Thank you, Jjuni. Is the food okay?”

“Yeah.”

The alpha remembered something, he glanced at his pocket for the ring and continued to converse with his mate.

“After eating, I’m taking you somewhere.”

“Hm? Where?”

“At the forest near here. Don’t worry it’s not a prank or anything.”

Yeonjun was not convinced at first, but since it’s Soobin and his birthday today, why not?

“Yeah sure.”

Soobin gave a kiss on Yeonjun’s cheeks, “Great! See you.” 

As the alpha left, Beomgyu appeared from the pillars, indicating he eavesdropped their conversation. 

“Ohh he’s gonna take you to the forest later.”

Yeonjun flinched at the sudden voice, “Gyu, how the fuck did you know?”

“Oh you know, hiding behind the pillars, hearing everything. By the way, today’s the day you might lose your virginity!”

He smacked the beta once again. 

“Shut up.”

  
  
  


\------

  
  
  


Soobin held Yeonjun’s hand tightly as they ran along the crisp grass of the forest. It’s situated near the mansion so it took them a few minutes to arrive. 

“We’re here!” 

Yeonjun tilted his head in confusion when he saw an unfamiliar cabin. Questions flooded his mind. Why are they in a cabin? Who owns it? What is Soobin upto?

"Welcome to my secret hideout, or as I like to call, my safe space, my getaway from the problems of the pack. Only Jisung and my parents know this.” Soobin explained.

The omega was astounded by the new information. Never did he know Soobin has a cabin in the middle of the woods. Must be nice to have a place to unwind and clear your thoughts.

“Why are we here though? Is there something important?” Yeonjun asked.

Soobin chuckled, giving Yeonjun a playful grin, “It’s a surprise. Follow me.”

Yeonjun didn’t know whether to feel afraid or excited. Soobin opened the door leading to the cabin’s living room. The interior gave a homey vibe with minimalistic flower and leaf paintings, simple but comfy-looking chairs, a fireplace, wooden table, and a maroon colored rug. It really looked like a safe space.

There’s more, a mini-library near the master’s bedroom with a dart board hanging near the door, a mini-archery room, wait why is there an archery room?

“Are you planning to kill someone, Soob?” 

“No? What made you think of that?”

“You literally have a mini-archery room, won’t be surprised if you have a secret weapon room.”

“Shut up.”

Moving on, the alpha opened a door leading to the bedroom. Yeonjun noticed a gift basket filled with his favorite things and food, wrapped with purple and blue ribbons on top of the bed. He looked at Soobin with puppy eyes if he could open it. 

“Sure, that’s just for you anyways.” Soobin spoke.

Yeonjun squealed and hastily untied the ribbons. He grabbed a jar of gummies, one of his favorite stress-relief foods. Then he took the medium-sized fox plushies and cuddled it. Soobin always compared Yeonjun to a fox so he bought lots of fox plushies, just two though, for him. 

“How long did you prepare this?” the omega asked.

“I bought those yesterday. Went to the town square for the whole day and prepared the basket once I got home.”

That explained Soobin’s disappearance yesterday. He, the rest of the squad, and his family are asking about the alpha’s whereabouts, but no one had a single clue.

“Jesus Christ, everyone is searching for you yesterday. Luna Seokjin is worried sick.”

“Oops.”

Yeonjun smacked Soobin’s shoulder, earning a moan of pain from the alpha. 

Looking back at the basket, Yeonjun noticed a piece of folded paper inside. He took it and opened.

“Behind you, what do you mean behind you?”

As Yeonjun turned around, Soobin brought out a ring. Yeonjun gaped at the sight of a diamond ring. He began to stutter out of shock, “Y-you bought a d-diamond r-ring for m-me?”

Soobin cleared his throat, “Actually, there is something more.”

There he started his emotional speech:

“Yeonjunie, we’ve been together for 10 years, a pretty long time. During those 10 years, we went through some ups and downs, but still remained strong. We’re in a relationship for months, but we still look like a couple right? Anyways, after years of being together, I would like to ask you a question. An important question that will shape our future together.”

The omega felt his tears ducts could explode any minute now. 

“Soobin…”

The alpha knelt down on one knee and presented the ring fully.

“Will you marry me?”

Tears flowed down on Yeonjun’s cheeks as he processed everything just happened. Nonetheless, he nodded, “Yes. I will marry you, Choi Soobin.”

Soobin tightly hugged his mate happily. He took the ring out of the box and inserted it into Yeonjun's ring finger. Yeonjun looked at the ring with joy, how the diamond shone brightly as ever. 

“I’m willing to be with you forever, Jjuni. I love you.” Soobin whispered.

“I love you too.” Yeonjun answered back and planted a gentle kiss on Soobin’s lips. They pulled away seconds after, pressed their foreheads together, and stared in each other’s eyes.

“You’re so pretty, Jjuni.” the alpha complimented as he peppered kisses on Yeonjun’s lips, cheeks, and forehead. 

The omega giggled, “Of course I am. My face is out of this world you know.”

“Nah it isn’t.”

Yeonjun pouted and poked Soobin’s tummy forcefully. Soobin groaned and massaged the part where he was hitted to soothe the pain. 

“Anyways, cuddles?”

Yeonjun then gave puppy eyes to the alpha. Soobin shook his head in disapproval, earning a loud whine and pout from his mate. He laughed at the omega’s cuteness and pulled him for a warm, cuddle session. Both took the moment to reminisce their precious memories together. 10 years have passed, they experienced all the ups and downs, but never left each other’s side. 

And now, they moved on to the next step of their life: marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have good news and bad news.
> 
> bad news is, this will the second to the last chapter of this fic:((
> 
> good news is, there will be a sequel! 
> 
> i also planned to write namjin's love story: from the first time they met to their marriage.
> 
> please be patient as you wait for the sequel! love lots!


	13. End of the New Beginning - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: mpreg ahead!

Yeonjun woke up feeling refreshed and joyful. He opened the curtains and windows to let the fresh air in. The sound of chirping birds and rustling leaves was music to his ears. Today is the day he’s been waiting for, the day where he vows to be with his mate forever, the day he’d always dreamed to happen.

It’s their wedding day!

A knock was heard outside and the door was opened. Taehyun peeked his head in, “Good morning hyung, your wedding outfit will be here soon, eat first,” then he entered the room holding a breakfast tray, and placed it on the table. Breakfast grilled cheese sandwiches, one of Yeonjun’s favorite sandwich, fruit platter, and freshly squeezed orange juice. The omega noticed a handwritten note in the tray, he picked it up and read it silently:

“Today is the day, Jjuni! See you soon at the altar.”

He smiled fondly after reading the note, he can’t wait to see his beloved alpha at the altar, exchange vows, and say “I do”. Taehyun noticed how excited and happy Yeonjun was for their wedding. He believed that they already found their happiness, good for them.

But what about him? Will he find his own happiness?

He shook his head from the lingering thought, right now is not his moment, it's Yeonjun and Soobin’s moment. In between conversations, he eventually remembered that he had to decorate the venue. “I have to go, hyung. See you and congratulations!” he hurriedly spoke as he stood up and walked to the door. Yeonjun said goodbye to his friend, mouth still full. Taehyun mentally face-palmed, god Yeonjun is getting married yet his table manners.

\------

Jisung barged in his older brother’s room and saw him writing his vows in the last minute. He went closer and whispered next to his ear, “Hyung, why are you writing your vows now?” 

Soobin jumped in surprise and smacked his younger brother’s arm. He scolded, “Jisung-ah, didn’t appa called you to his office?”

“Been there, done that. Anyways, answer my question hyung.” Jisung replied.

The alpha sighed, he wanted Yeonjun to receive the best vow in his entire life, but apparently he ran out of words to express his gratitude, love, and his promises to his omega. “I spent all night writing the perfect vow for him to hear, but I just can’t you know.”

Jisung had a sudden urge to slap his brother, he wrapped an arm around Soobin and gave a piece of advice, “Listen hyung, you don’t have to give Yeonjun a good written vow. Whether perfect or not, he will gladly listen to it. Simply express everything you want to express to him. Just be you, don’t try hard to write a perfect vow.”

After that he patted Soobin’s shoulder and left him alone so he could focus on the vows. Soobin pondered, Jisung is right, how stupid of him to not realize that. 

Within minutes, he finally finished writing his vow. He checked for grammar mistakes and misspelled words before keeping it in his pocket. Then, Beomgyu entered his room, without permission as usual. “Congratulations hyung on your wedding!” 

“You’re too early but thank you, Gyu.”

“Let me be the godfather of your child, hm?”

“No, I’m planning to let Taehyun be the godfather.” joked Soobin.

Beomgyu pouted at his cousin, “You really trust that squirrel more than me huh.”

Soobin suddenly remembered something regarding his cousin’s love life. He noticed how Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai are sticking to each other like glue, more likely he noticed how they’re obviously in love with each other. 

“Gyu, do you like Taehyun and Hyuka? I’m just curious.” Soobin asked.

Beomgyu froze on his spot, the question he feared to answer had come. To be frank, he does love the both of them, but he’s uncertain on how things will work if he told them his feelings. Would they feel uncomfortable? 

He opened his mouth to say yes, but instead he denied. 

“No, I only see them as friends, nothing more nothing less.”

The alpha suspected uncertainty in Beomgyu’s answer, nonetheless he nodded to prevent them quarreling on a special day. In the beta’s perspective, he felt relief washing over his body, relieved that Soobin atleast believed him. He doubted that both don't like him back and ended up to what he feared the most, estranged friendship. 

Beomgyu brushed those thoughts off, he doesn’t want to succumb into the distressing thought of rejection. 

\------

Lots of guests occupied the seats of the venue, which is in the mansion’s garden. Yeji and Lia, surprisingly the wedding coordinators, roamed around the place to check if everything’s good to go. “The best men, groomsmen, ring bearer, and flower girls are here. The officiator is waiting at the altar. Both of the groom's parents are here, but where the hell is Soobin?” Yeji began to panic.

Lia patted Yeji’s back to calm her down, “Yeji-ah, calm down, he’ll be here in a minute.”

Seconds after the omega spoke, Soobin arrived at the garden, all groomed up for the wedding. Now all that's left is the alpha’s mate, Yeonjun. Few minutes later, someone spotted him approaching the venue. Everyone went to their positions and the wedding band began to play romantic ballads for all to be in the mood. The best men walked down the aisle first, followed by the groomsmen, then the cute little ring bearer and flower girls. 

The curtains hanging at the garden gate were closed. Guests looked behind their backs and waited for the last and important person to walk down the aisle. The wedding band began to play the next note of the ballad. As if on cue, the curtains opened and Yeonjun walked down the aisle, together with his mom and the pack’s luna, Seokjin. Everyone gazed at him, once again his outfit never failed to disappoint the crowd.

Yeonjun felt his mother’s clutches on his arm getting tighter. He gave a light smile and whispered, “Is there something wrong, eomma?” 

“Nothing,” she replied, “It’s just, you’re becoming a husband and father to your future kids. You’ve come a long way, Yeonjun.”

Arriving at the altar, his mother removed her hand from his arm and approached Soobin. She whispered in his ear, “Take care of Yeonjun, I trust you on this.”

The alpha gave a reassuring nod, he guaranteed to shower his mate with love and affection, and protect him from all the dangers that could potentially harm them. Yeonjun’s mother headed to her seat beside pack leader Namjoon and luna Seokjin. 

Yeonjun turned to his mate and mumbled, “Soob, I’m nervous.”

“Don’t worry Jjuni, I also feel the same.”

Both intertwined their hands and smiled at each other in reassurance. They faced the altar and the officiator, thus the wedding ceremony began. 

\------

The vows have been delivered, now all that’s left is the best part of the wedding.

“Do you, Choi Soobin, take Choi Yeonjun as your wedded husband and love him for eternity, even after death?” the officiant asked.

“I do.” Soobin answered as he looked dearly at his mate.

The officiant nodded and continued, “Do you, Choi Yeonjun, take Choi Soobin as your wedded husband and love him for eternity, even after death?”

Yeonjun delightfully answered, “I do.”

“Well then, bring out the rings to seal the marriage!” the officiant exclaimed. The ring bearer came holding a pillow holding the rings. Soobin took the first ring and slid it in Yeonjun’s finger. The ring is beautiful with a tiny diamond on top and silver metal. Next, Yeonjun took the last ring and slid it in Soobin’s finger. 

“To officially seal the marriage, we will do the last step in wedding ceremonies.”

Cheers and playful yells boomed throughout the garden. The couple giggled at the crowd’s reaction, they really waited for this moment huh. 

“You may now kiss your mate.”

Soobin pulled Yeonjun close by the waist and planted a passionate kiss on the omega’s soft lips. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck as their kiss deepened more. After a minute, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly weds, seeing them happily married to each other.

———

Upbeat romantic songs are played in the afterparty. Guests are busy chattering with each other as they eat. The newly wedded couple just finished roaming around the ballroom, greeting and thanking the guests for coming. They met up with the squad at the ballroom corner.

“Congratulations!” they shouted and huddled around the couple. Questions began to pour in, making Yeonjun and Soobin overwhelmed. 

“Shush!” Taehyun managed to control the chaos, “Let’s ask one by one, Hyuka I believe you asked first?”

Hueningkai nodded and proceeded to ask, “Will you gonna have cute little kids?”

Taehyun nudged the omega due to the question sounding uncomfortable to them. The couple just laughed and both shared their expectations.

“Yes, it’ll be nice to see them running around the mansion with their tiny feet! Soobin and I don’t have a preferred gender or rank though,” Yeonjun stated.

Before everything gets awkward, Yeji cleared her throat and spoke, “Uh, there will be a dance soon, are you gonna join? Lia and I will obviously join.”

The rest of the couples in the squad nodded, except for a certain trio. They visibly looked awkward around each other than earlier when Yeji mentioned the dance. Taehyun turned down the offer, “Sorry, I’m not in the mood for dancing. Gyu and Hyuka would like-“

“Same with Taehyun here, I will eat some desserts,” Beomgyu piped up.

Hueningkai also spoke up, “Same boat with them.” 

Almost the whole squad sensed there’s a thing going on between them. Is the trio the new Yeonjun and Soobin, who waited for 10 years before they became mates? 

Then, pack leader Namjoon approached the group, “Hello, how are you all today?”

“We’re fine appa! How about you and appa Jin?” Soobin asked.

“A bit exhausted since we have to attend to every guest, but I have to tell you something about you and Yeonjun’s ceremony in becoming the new pack leader. Meet me at my office after the dance.” Namjoon instructed.

The newly wedded couple nodded, they honestly forgot that they’re now heirs to the Choseungdal pack. Not only they will take care of their own family, but also rule the whole pack. 

The emcee then called the guests to join the dance. Yeonjun held Soobin by the wrist and dragged him to the dance floor. Slow, smooth melody of a romantic ballad was played throughout the dance. A perfect mood to let every couple admire their partners, telling them how much they love them. What a romantic night.

\------

As instructed, Yeonjun and Soobin went to Namjoon’s office after the dance. Both are a bit nervous since ceremonies are a serious topic to discuss. Soobin placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it, opening the door leading to the office. There they saw Namjoon and Seokjin busy planning something on a wedding day?

Soobin knocked the door to signal their arrival. Seokjin turned around and gave a soft smile, “Hi, take a seat,” he motioned his hand towards the two chairs beside him forming a circle around Namjoon’s desk. Both complied and sat on the two chairs. The silent and serious atmosphere made Yeonjun feel uneasy. Soobin noticed the omega fumbling the ribbons of his outfit. He slithered an arm around his shoulder, kissed his head, and whispered, “Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Yeonjun smiled at him and gave a warm, tight hug. Within minutes, he finally felt calm minutes since they entered the office. 

Namjoon eventually started to discuss everything they needed to prepare, “The ceremony is scheduled next two weeks, around 8 in the morning. In the afternoon you will decide your own entourage. Lastly, write a pledge. I think I made myself clear, you may leave now.”

They returned to the party, just in time for the cake cutting ceremony. 3-tiered (Beomgyu joked that it should be 10 tiers since they’ve known each other for 10 years) chocolate cake wrapped in white and pastel blue fondant, decorated with pastel pink ribbons and candied pearls. The cake has been cutted and both fed each other a piece of cake. Guess the whole mansion will have a huge supply of cake for dessert.

After, everyone headed home with full stomachs. All are tired since they spent the whole day for the wedding. Most retired to their rooms, deciding to clean the mess tomorrow, except for you know, the newly weds.

\------

Two weeks has passed, Soobin and Yeonjun are officially declared as the new leaders of the Choseungdal pack. The members of the pack met up in a huge conference room to decide Soobin and Yeonjun’s entourage. So far, Jisung and Yeji, along with his uncle Taehyung, are part of the alpha’s entourage. While the omegas are in Yeonjun’s entourage. Beomgyu and Taehyun are the candidates for being Soobin’s right-hand man, the unchosen one will automatically be part of the luna’s entourage.

“Soob hyung, it’s better if you choose me. I’ve been your responsible right-hand man since childhood eh?” Beomgyu shamelessly convinced the alpha. Taehyun rolled his eyes and scoffed, “You responsible? Are you even responsible to help Soobin with pack related matters?”

Beomgyu retorted, “Shut it squirrel boy-”

Hueningkai, who was sitting between them, winced. He slammed his hand on the table and yelled at them, “Can you two stop? Let Soobin hyung choose so we can finish this.”

Both betas stopped arguing and looked down in shame, Hyuka can be scary when he’s mad or stressed despite his sunny, optimistic personality and aura. Putting it aside, ex-leader Namjoon asked, “So who’s gonna be your right hand man, Soobin?”

“Am I not allowed to have two?” the alpha tried to bargain, to be frank, both betas are equally responsible. Both are also his friends. 

Namjoon shook his head, “Sorry but it’s in the rule, unless one of them will be in both entourages.”

“Then,” Yeonjun began to speak up, “Beomgyu will be in both entourages, he’ll be working full time as _my_ right hand while Soobin will give him half of the usual amount of workload. Soob, you agree?”

The alpha nodded, “Let’s settle with Yeonjun’s idea. Our entourage is now complete!” he exclaimed.

All clapped their hands and congratulated the new pack leaders. Suddenly, Yeonjun felt nauseous, his body jerked forward and was about to vomit. He rushed to the bathroom and let all the vomit out in the sink. Soobin gave him a look of worry as he patted his back. He heard Chenle whispering to Jisung, _“You think Yeonjun-hyung is pregnant?”_

Now that he mentioned it, he told his husband, “We should call a doctor while it’s still daylight.”

After, they quickly called the family doctor and let her examine Yeonjun in their bedroom. Minutes had passed, the doctor came out of the room with a huge announcement.

“Congratulations, Mr. Choi is a week and 3 days pregnant!”

The squad jumped in joy hearing the wonderful news. They scurry their way in the bedroom to congratulate the omega, leaving Soobin, who’s still shocked with the news. _His husband is now pregnant, pregnant with their first child._ He walked in their room to see Yeonjun having a huge smile plastered on his face as he talked to their squad. Soobin hugged his mate and spoke, “You don’t know how shocked but happy I am for you.”

“We’re finally having a child!” Yeonjun exclaimed as he touched his tummy, feeling euphoric of the news of his pregnancy.

Night time falls in the town of Myeongdeon, The air was chilly so Yeonjun and Soobin decided to take a walk around the garden. “So,” the alpha broke the ice, “Are you ready to become the luna of the Choseungdal pack?”

Yeonjun only hummed in response, he was busy gazing at the shining stars which painted the beautiful night sky. Perhaps Yeonjun was finding inspiration to name their child. “Soob, I thought of a name for our child. What do you think of Byul, or Minhee?”

“They’re both nice, I can’t say which is prettier though.” 

“Let’s see, but first let’s enjoy watching the stars, they look pretty tonight.”

\------

Nine months later, Yeonjun finally gave birth to a cute baby alpha male and named him Minhee. His cheeks are so round, and his skin is soft and smooth. Everyone in the mansion, especially Seokjin and Namjoon, always fought on who gets to take care of Minhee whenever Yeonjun is busy. Seokjin usually won and treated him as if he’s his son. Don’t blame him, it’s been years since he last took care of a baby, which is Jisung. 

Despite being loaded with pack related matters and taking care of their child, they didn’t forget to give each other hugs and kisses!

Right now, Beomgyu brought Minhee to Soobin’s office so the baby can see his father. “Minhee!” the alpha exclaimed as he held Minhee in his arms and cooed at his cuteness. 

Yeonjun entered the office and saw his husband playing with his son. “He looks like you.” he blurted out.

“Oh?” 

“Trust me, we’re gonna have a Soobin junior running around the mansion.”

Beomgyu suddenly wheezed, gaining attention from Soobin and Yeonjun. “Sorry I just imagined two bunnies… yeah.”

Soobin fired back, “And that’s why I regret having you as my cousin.”

“Anyways I gotta leave, I have stuff to do.”

When Beomgyu closed the door shut, Yeonjun spoke, “Never did I imagine that we would end up like this, having a family of our own, becoming pack leaders. I sometimes thought, what if all of this is just a dream?”

Soobin kissed the top of his husband’s head and sighed in content, “Either way, we still got our happy ending, am I right?”

Yes they did get their happy ending... 

But will they keep it that way forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here ends heirs of choseungdal.
> 
> first of all, i wanna thank you all for reading this fic of mine, this is actually my first txt fic i've written and honestly, i didn't have a fixed outline for this O_O i'm glad most of you enjoyed it.
> 
> second, i apologize if you had to wait for so long when it comes to chapter updates TT-TT i'm loaded with schoolwork and sometimes get writer's block so it takes a long time to publish a new chapter. i also apologize that i fail to incorporate Taehyung more in the fic, but i"ll try to give him more screen time in my sequel (which will be coming soon)
> 
> lastly, aside from my upcoming sequel, i'm planning to write (major spoiler alert) a fic about Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai's relationship AND a prequel about namjin's story :D so please stay tuned.
> 
> it will take weeks (or months) for me to publish the first chapter of my sequel since i have to work on my other chaptered fics, wips, and fic outlines. so please hang in there !
> 
> 'till next time!
> 
> love, daph <3

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> you can follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rxtrohope) or ask me on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/rxtrohope)!


End file.
